<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reich and Poland have a child. by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108005">Reich and Poland have a child.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reich gets a second Chance. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Childbirth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland and Reich had waited months for the egg to be laid and hatched (A total of 11 months.) Now they're happy to have a child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reichtangle/Poland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reich gets a second Chance. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reich and Poland have a child.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning-<br/>Mentioned Third Reich + Holocaust.<br/>Mentioned Soviet Union<br/>Second Reich.<br/>Child Birth.<br/>Blood/Gore.<br/>Mpreg.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Reichtangle had two sons in his lifetime, His first was named Weirmir republic, He ruled from 1918 to 1933, around 15 years. The boy, however, was sadly weak. He had gone missing in 1933 and revealed (In 1946)that he had fallen in love with the fallen empire of Russia, He continues to live with his husband in St. Petersburg. His second son, Third Reich was power-hungry, ambitious, and charming. He was adaptable, often trying to keep the country in line while seeing his husband. He had 4 children, most in the Russian territory. He fell and his twins took over. You would think with such a big family Reich wouldn't be so lonely, You would be wrong. He was extremely, the last time he saw his youngest son was in 1945, and only for 5 weeks, he had seen his youngest grandson at the time, both made him yearn for a second chance at love and maybe even a family. He had always written it off as Fantasy. He had a chance and blew it. God surely wouldn't allow it. </p><p>That was before Poland. </p><p>       After saving the other from having his wings clipped and possibly commit even worst atrocities to the poor boy. He had taken the male to his home(Not without fighting) and popped his wing back into place. Poland was forced to heal there but he wasn't restricted. He was allowed to leave his room and even go out to the yard. Reich allowing him to climb up and pick apples. He helped spread Chicken feed. Without knowing it, Poland gave Reich something he wanted, Company. He had ceased the lonely feeling that Reich had for so long. Till the wing was healed and able. Reich felt sadness rush over him watching Poland fly away with a small smile and a wave. Food was given to him. That was what Reich expected. He expected to be lonely for another 75 years, maybe even infinity after that. That night he chastised himself for even wishing that Poland would stay with someone that he hated. He didn't sleep much that night. However, In the morning, He found the Polish knocking at his door. He then was met with soft kissing from the other. The two eloped nearly 6 months later. Now the two were expecting a child. </p><p>       Reich felt his heart swell once he knew that The egg was Fertile, once he knew that he had a second chance at two things he wanted most in life. A Second Chance at having a child, and a Second Chance at being in love. He noticed that Poland was eating more Berries and Fruits and deduced it to the two expecting a girl, however, he decided to wait on the gender till the egg was laid. (There is a way of telling if it's a boy or girl on the egg.)His husband now was curled into his side as the two watched TV. Poland eating a small bowl of Strawberries. The egg had been in him for nearly 11 months now, The date of the egg being laid is in nearly 2 weeks. Poland had been making a nest in the two's room and Reich had found himself being more protective towards the polish male. His hands going around the other middle, rubbing his hand along the bump of the egg that was underneath the skin. He started to keep a pistol on his bedside table to protect the other male. Poland got up and stretched. "I'm heading to bed."He said Kissing Reich's forehead. Reich stayed up for a while longer, (before seeing that it was nearly 2 in the morning.) He panicked hearing soft whimpers on the other side of the door to the two's room. He opened the door to see his husband curled up in pain and holding his abdomen. His wings wrapped around him.  Reich ran over and saw the other pants drenched in a fluid that was in him for 11 months. Reich went over and pulled his pants down to see blood. Gaging at the sight of his love in so much pain, he gently brought his partner to his chest and put his hand on his abdomen. He pressed down and immediately pulled back hearing a cry from the other. </p><p> </p><p>        Reich's brain was trying to explain why the other was in so much pain And the blood. Till it hit him, His past partner was a woman, her body was made for 'breeding' Poland wasn't, and the egg must be too large for him to even move it, The blood is from the egg tearing him. He put his hand on the other's wing and ran his fingers through the feathers. He looked at the other who had tears in his eyes. He moved his hand to the other's abdomen and gave him a look of pity and sorry. Poland nodded and hid his face in Reich's chest. Reich moved his hand to just above the egg and pushed. He heard Polan cry out. He pushed down feeling th egg slowly move out of his lover before stilling and hugging the other close. Looking at the time he noticed that it was 2:30. Reich looked to see fluid drenching the bed along with blood. He looked at the other. "How long?" Poland swallowed. "since 30 minutes I laid down..." Poland said. Reich panicked. If it had been that long, They had only four hours left till the egg hatched and make things worst for the couple. "Hurry."Reich said He undid his belt. "Four." He said. He looked at Poland. Poland nodded and bit down, he kept his teeth clamped as he felt the belt tighten around his jaw. Reich moved and pressed his hand at the top of the egg again. He swallowed and pushed down moving down as Poland screamed into the gag and hugged the other. Reich kept his eyes on his hand ignoring the blood and other fluids that flowed out of him. He stopped as the egg just rested on Poland's rim. That took them nearly 40 minutes. He allowed the other to calm down before reaching the final part. </p><p>          He swallowed feeling a nod on his chest and he continued Poland's screams and passes out as the egg fell to the bed. Reich took his belt off and threw it to the side. He went and looked at the egg. He saw a single dot and smiled softly It was a girl. He moved it to a bassinet and picked Poland up he brought him to the bathtub and cleaned him up. He was careful with the other's outstretched hole. He sighed and picked the other up and dried the other off. He took him to the guest room and checked on the time. It was nearly 5 in the morning. He moved the bassinet to the guest room and laid down by his husband. He nuzzled the other's head falling asleep instantly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>